


Beef Stroganoff

by amaradangeli



Series: We Made It [10]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Cooking, Episode: s04e12 Tangent, Episode: s04e13 The Curse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4428407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaradangeli/pseuds/amaradangeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Jack take a step back from all the emotionally fraught dinners and see each other in a softer light.<br/><img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Beef Stroganoff

**Author's Note:**

> Artwork by Samantha-Carter-is-my-muse

By the time he's expecting her for dinner again, he's a little nervous. It's been a while since they had gotten together and that was the last time they'd had a personal conversation. Since that last dinner he and Teal'c had been floating out in space with little hope of being saved - though she's saved him with a little help from her dad - and she'd turned down his invitation to go to the cabin - though in hindsight perhaps he shouldn't have asked her in front of Teal'c, she was already nervous about the guys getting a whiff of what was going on between them. Also, this is only the second time they've made actual plans to get together. The first time seems like so long ago now, when he'd stood in the hallway at the SGC and asked if she was coming to dinner. This time, he'd called her up and asked her to come over. It wasn't that things had gotten to be too much, it's just that he wanted to see her.

Continuing the pretense, she shows up with all the ingredients for Stroganoff. "I checked a cookbook," she tells him when she smiles up at him nervously.

He realizes, suddenly, what it is. For the first time, it's like a date. It isn't her showing up confused, or sad, or angry, it's him inviting her over for dinner so they can spend some time together.

She follows him into the kitchen and deposits her bags of groceries on the kitchen counter. Then they're just staring at one another.

She speaks first. "I can't believe how close we came to losing you guys."

"Thank god for Dad," he agrees.

"He was none too happy to see Daniel and me on that planet. It's been a long time since he's used that tone of voice on me. Then," she pauses, "then I told him it was you and everything changed."

She turns back to her groceries and starts unpacking the bags. He accepts the beef from her and begins slicing it into thin strips.

"He really likes you, you know?"

"I got the impression he tolerated me."

"Dad's a tough nut to crack."

"Tell me about it," he mutters.

She starts slicing an onion. "I think you remind him of himself, when he was younger."

"I doubt your father ever dealt in my brand of irreverence."

"No," she says and he knows she's smiling even though his back is to her. "But you're both good officers."

"How do you get my being a good officer out of needing my second and her dad to come to my rescue?"

"I get it out of a lot of things."

He harrumphs. "Well, thanks."

"Well, you're welcome."

Done slicing the beef he finds himself overcome with the desire to touch her. First he washes his hands, but then, from behind her he slides his wet hands across her shirtfront to rest on her belly. It causes her to shift back into him with a little yelp, "Jack!"

He likes the way she so unselfconsciously says his name in his kitchen. He also likes the way her body presses back against his.

"So what do we do after the onions?"

"Are you telling me you don't know how to make Stroganoff?"

He smiles against her temple. Of course he knows. "Just testing you."

"You can slice the mushrooms."

"Or you can slice the mushrooms," he says and tightens his hold on her.

She acquiesces and grabs the container. "But they need to be washed."

He sighs and releases her, takes the mushrooms and heads back over to the sink.

"I'm sorry I didn't go fishing with you."

"Nah," he says. "I should have asked you privately."

"Yeah," she says, a little forlornly. "Why didn't you?"

"I wasn't thinking. Besides, Teal'c probably would have gone, too. It wouldn't have had to be a thing."

"It would have been very hard to be there and not be alone with you."

"Yeah?"

"More nights like out on the deck," she says simply.

"Yeah." He brings the mushrooms back to her and takes his place behind her. He uses his fingertips to ruffle the short hairs at the nape of her neck and she shivers.

"Not while I have a knife in my hands."

He pouts though she can't see him. So he slides his arms around her again. He fiddles with her buttons but doesn't go so far as to unbutton them despite being able to see, down her front, that she's got a tank top on underneath her blouse. He can also see into her cleavage which means he's not leaving his vantage point anytime soon. She snugs her hips back into his and he pushes back into her. It's not enough to rev him up, not completely, but it feels nice.

When she's done with the mushrooms she turns in his embrace. "Would you kiss me already?"

It's more forward than she's been so far, and he likes it. Still, he teases her with a soft, short kiss.

She quirks an eyebrow at him. "Is that all you've got?"

He swoops down and claims her mouth, fists the back of her shirt in his hands, waits until she opens underneath him and uses his tongue to catalogue the ridges of her teeth. She flicks her tongue against his until he winds it up with his own and  _that's_ enough to rev him up all the way. She makes it so easy to go hard and wanting.

He pulls back from her. "You sure you want dinner? Because we could just go make out for a while."

She laughs. "Yes, I want dinner."

He gives her another quick kiss. "Fine, but I'm going to remember this."

She flicks her eyes down to the front of his pants. "Me too."

He groans. "People don't know this about you, but you're evil." He goes to the stove and pulls out a pan, then grabs butter from the fridge to start the meat. While he works, she puts a pot of water on to boil and, when she passes by him, gives him a sweet caress then a smack on the ass. She's feeling playful. He likes it.

While he cooks, she pours the wine. He sautees the beef in the butter then carefully takes it out of the pan. Then he does the onions and pulls them out, too. Last, he does the mushrooms. All the while she watches him, sips at her wine, and touches him - fingertips along his forearm, knuckles against his hip, a hand between his shoulder blades. When the water boils, she drops in egg noodles and sets the timer for 8 minutes.

"What next?"

"Next, we turn the heat down."

"On the food?" she asks and gives his ass another caress.

"On the food," he confirms and turns the burner down to low.

"Good."

When the pan is sufficiently cool, he dumps in the sour cream. "If the pan is too hot, the sour cream will break and curdle."

"Oh," she says like she cares.

He stirs the sour cream in with the butter and mushrooms and makes the rich sauce.

"It looks good," she says as he dumps the beef and onions back into the mixture.

The timer goes off and she drains the pasta and he dishes them up two plates of the heady food.

In the dining room she makes a happy sound at the first bite that does nothing to deflate the sense of readiness she's instilled in him.

"Is this what it's going to be like now?" he asks her, hoping for the easy togetherness to be the new hallmark of their time together.

"Isn't this better than the other times?"

There were things to be liked about the other times, too, so he winks at her. "More nights like the deck?"

"We can have that without the world falling apart, can't we?"

"I'd like to think so." But he worries that the bulk of their passion is wrapped up in the world ending. That the fire comes from the angst. Then he remembers the kiss in the kitchen and smiles. "I know I said I had no intention of going on any dates, Sam, but I'm pretty sure I'm going to enjoy dating you."

"Is that what we're doing?" she asks thoughtfully.

"Feels like a date."

"No it doesn't. Dates are uncomfortable. This is... nice."

"Yeah. It is."

"But if you want the emotionally fraught stuff, I can remind you that you recently scared the crap out of me," she says pointedly.

"You sounded very in control."

"I was terrified. Especially when the weapons burn didn't work."

"And yet you still found a way."

"Of course I did."

"That's the second time you've moved heaven and earth to get me back."

"Well, and Teal'c, too," she says with a grin that belies her pleasure with his acknowledgement.

"You're amazing, you know that?"

She blushes. "I did what I had to do to rescue my team."

"I'm glad you're on my team." But that wasn't all. "And I'm glad you're here."

"Me too. And one day, I'll go fishing with you."

He beams. "I'd love that."

"This is really good," she says, half indicating the food, half everything else.

"Yeah, Sam. It is. Really good."


End file.
